Jerawat ? Kangen siapa hayooo
by nakayumii
Summary: 'iihh hyung jerawatan .. kata orang, kalau kita jerawatan itu tandanya lagi kangen. Nahloh, kangen siapa hyung ? Kangen aku ya '-Haechan 'gak, aku kangen Jaemin'-Mark . NCT Fanfiction pair Markhyuck/Markchan. Silahkan dicoba, siapa tau suka :'). RnR?


**Jerawat**

 **Cast : Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck/Lee Haechan**

 **Author : Nakayumii**

 **Desclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME, SMEnt, dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Ide cerita murni dari yumii dan kesamaan judul dan cerita merupakan fiktif ketidaksengajaan**

 **Warning ! Yaoi ! Typo dimana mana, bahasa kurang baku**

 **RnR ?**

 **.**

' _iihh hyung jerawatan .. kata orang, kalau jerawatan tandanya kita lagi kangen seseorang, hayoloh hyung kangen siapa ? Kangen aku ya?'-Haechan_

 **.**

 **.**

Masa liburan telah berakhir, masa liburan yang hanya berlangsung 3 minggu membuat beberapa orang kembali ke sekolah dengan wajah yang bahagia. Dan tak banyak juga yang memasang wajah masam,merasa belum cukup dengan waktu liburan yang sudah cukup lama itu.

Semua siswa-siswi tengah sibuk berkumpul dengan teman-teman kelompoknya. Saling bertukar cerita masa masa liburan mereka, ada juga yang asyik mengejek beberapa perubahan pada diri masing masing. Baik dalam segi fisik maupun sifat, seperti ini salah satunya,

"kyahahahhaa ! Kau liburan dimana ? Kau tampak lebih hitam sekarang hahahahaha". Ujar Jeno yang tengah mentertawakan Renjun karena perubahan warna kulitnya.

"aku berlibur di pantai selama seminggu. Ya, jadi berubah deh kulitku". Jawab Renjun. "Kau liburan dimana, Jen ?" tanyanya pada Jeno.

"aku hanya diam dirumah, membantu ibu membeli jagung, dan membantu ayah membakarnya". Jawab Jeno santai.

"sshh,pasti sangat membosankan". Desis Renjun.

" _Nggak_ _kok_ ,menurutku lumayan asik juga bisa ngumpul sama-"

" _Annyeong,_ lama _nggak_ ketemu". Sapa seseorang dengan wajah berseri pada Jeno dan Renjun.

" _Annyeong_ juga Mark, lama nggak ketemu". Jawab Jeno

"umm .. _kek_ nya ada yang berubah dari Mark, liat deh Jen." Ucap Renjun dan membawa Jeno untuk ikut mendekatkan wajah mereka pada wajah Mark dan Renjun menunjuk sesuatu di wajah Mark.

"pftt.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MARK! KENAPA WAJAHMU ?! HAHAHAHHA". Ucap Jeno sambil tertawa, bahkan dia sampai memegangi perutnya saking gelinya.

"HAHAHAHHA ! MARK JERAWATAN ! Mark itu udah putih ditambah jerawatnya merah banget . Kan jadi kontras ! Hahahahahaha". Tambah Renjun yang keadaannya hampir sama dengan Jeno.

"HEEEYY! PENGUMUMAAANN ! MARK JERAWATAN !". Teriak Jeno pada seluruh warga kelas XII-2 -kelas mereka-. Dan seketika suasana kelas hening. Dan tiba-tiba banyak anak anak kelas yang menghampiri Mark untuk memastikan pengumuman dari Jeno tadi. Sontak, Mark langsung menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Aduuhh Mark,liat dong jerawatnya". Ucap seorang siswa dengan _name tag_ 'Lee Chan' dan beberapa anak -termasuk Jeno dan Renjun' memcoba menjauhkan tangan Mark dari wajahnya dan karena tenaga yang tidak sebanding, akhirnya tangan Mark terlepas dan mereka langsung lihat jerawat Mark.

"Aduuhhh, merah banget jerawatnyaa, _unyu_ deh, dengen cubit"

"Ciyee Mark udah gede ciyeee"

"Hahahaha, abis liburan jerawatan"

Dan masih banyak komentar-komentar lain yang ditujukan untuk jerawat Mark. Mark yang udah kesel pun langsung pergi dari kelasnya yang kebetulan dikasih waktu _free_ saharian sampai pulang sekolah karena biar siswa _fresh_ dulu sebelum memulai KBM kembali.

Langkah lebar Mark membawanya menuju kantin yang kebetulan agak lenggang. Dan Mark bisa melihat Haechan yang tengah duduk sendiri dengan ramen dan segelas jus jeruk. Ia terlihat lahap seperti tidak makan selama liburan berlangsung. Sambil tersenyum Mark menghampiri Haechan.

"hemm .. lahap banget sih makannya, sampai gak sadar aku ada disini". Mark senyam senyum saat melihat Haechan makan. Sangat lucu menurutnya.

"eh _hyung_ , maaf aku lagi laper jadi terlalu fokus sama makanannya". Ucap Haechan sambil memamerkan senyum manis andalannya yang kadang suka bikin Mark serasa mau pingsan ditempat. Senyum Haechan itu senyum paling memikat tahu!

"yaudah gak apa apa, lanjutin lagi aja makannya". Ucap Mark sambil menyendok ramen dan menyuapi Haechan. Dan diterima oleh Haechan ' _duh gemesin banget sih'_ batin Mark mulai berbicara. Dan acara suap-menyuap ramen untuk Haechan terus berlangsung sampai habis. Mark pun sedikit menjauhkan mangkuk ramen tadi ke samping meja, biar ngobrolnya makin deket gitu.

"Gimana liburannya ? Seru ?". Tanya Mark saat sudah mulai bisa ngobrol berdua dengan Haechan *ekhem

"Seru banget, aku waktu itu pulang ke Jeju ke rumah nenek, trus aku diajak ke peternakan bebek punya paman. Bebeknya lucu tau _hyung_ , ada seekor bebek yang mirip sama Mark _hyung_ , liat deh". Ceritanya dan mulai memperlihatkan _selfie_ Haechan dengan seekor bebek yang tengah ia peluk -yang menurut Haechan bebek itu mirip Mark-.

"ih, aku yang ganteng ini masa disamain sama bebek sih ?." Ucap Mark dan pura-pura ngambek.

"Tapi menurut aku, Mark _hyung_ lebih ganteng kok dari bebek ini." Jelas Haechan dengan senyumnya lagi yang bisa bikin diabetes.

"Aku emang ganteng kok, trus gimana lagi liburannya?". Tanya Mark lagi dan memulai akan mendengar cerita liburan Haechan sang kekasih*ups

"Trus aku diajak nenek buat ngambil kerang di laut. Cantik deh hyung kerang-kerangnya."

"Menurutku, masih cantik kamu kok daripada kerangnya." Gombal Mark.

"ih, aku itu manis! Bukan cantik! _Eh_? Bentar, ko ada yang aneh ya sama _hyung_."

"Apa yang aneh ?." tanya Mark dan melihat ke sekitar seragamnya.

"Bukan seragamnya,tapi ... ahahahahahahahahaha." Jawab Haechan yang langsung tertawa lumayan kencang." Ahaaahahaha .. Mark _hyung_ jerawatan! _Unyu_ deh jerawatnya"

"Tuhkan, aku sengaja kesini biar gak diledekin lagi karna jerawatan. Eh,udah menyingkir juga tetep diledekin." Ucap Mark dengan nada seperti orang ngambek.

" _Idiihhh_ .. jangan ngambek dong hyung, makin mirip loh sama bebek yang aku peluk."

"kok kamu lebih milih meluk bebek sih daripada aku ? Emang _gak_ bau bebeknya ?."

"Karena bebeknya mirip Mark _hyung_ jadi bebek itu seketika berubah menjadi Mark _hyung_."

" _dih_ disamain sama bebek."

"Oh iya _hyung,_ kata orang, kalau jerawatan tandanya kita lagi kangen seseorang, hayoloh hyung kangen siapa ? Kangen aku ya? ." ucap Haechan berganti topik pembicaraan mereka soal bebek.

" _Idiihh_ , geer banget sih kamu. Nggak kok, aku nggak kangen siapa siapa." Elak Mark, rupanya Mark ini tipe _seme_ _tsundere_. Nah loh, terobosan terbaru.

"Boong, pasti selama liburan kangen seseorang hayolooh siapa ? Pasti aku ? Ya'kan ? Ya'kan ?." tanya Haechan dengan ke geer nya. Berbeda dengan Mark, Haechan ini tipe _uke_ yang blak blakkan. Terobosan terbaru juga nih.

"Kalau aku bilang 'iya aku kangen' kamu mau apa ?." tanya Mark _'sekali sekali godain boleh kan?'_ batin Mark

"Tuh kan, aku bener. Kangen siapa hayooo ? Pasti akuu." Keukeuh Haechan menginginkan Mark yang merindukan dia.

"Bukan, bukan kamu."

"Terus siapa dong kalau bukan aku ? Jeno _hyung ?_ Renjun _hyung_." Tanya Haechan yang _sensiannya_ __mulai keluar.

"Jaemin." Ucap Mark santai.

Seketika Haechan langsung mukul pelan lengan Mark dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Mark yang melihat Haechan _ngambek_ hanya terkekeh kecil dan menyusul Haechan yang udah ninggalin jauh.

"Ish, jahat banget sih, bukannya kangenin pacar sendiri malah kangenin mantan yang udah jadi pacar orang." Gerutu Haechan disepanjang perjalanannya.

"hey hey .. udah doongg jangan marah." Ucap Mark yang rupanya masih mengejar Haechan.

"Udah sana ! Sama Jaemin aja. Biar Jaemin dikerumunin _cogan_ kayak Mark _hyung_ sama Jeno _hyung."_

"aduuuhh, _unyu_ banget sih merajuk."

"gak merajuk. Sana !." dan tanpa sadar mereka berada di lorong menuju gudang yang sepi.

"aduuhh dong yang marahannya.. gemes banget nih jadinya."

"udah _hyung_ pergi aja, lagian yang manis kan Jaemin bukan aku." Ucap Haechan dan menekankan nama Jemin.

"yang, Jaemin itu emang mantanku. Tapi kan sekarang dia udah jadi pacarnya Jeno." Jelas mark pada Haechan.

"Udah tau sekarang Jaemin udah jadi pacar sahabat sendiri ngapain masih bahas bahas dia sih ? Didepan aku lagi! Mau nikung ya ?!" ucap Haechan galak.

"Udahlah yang marahnya, aku gak kuat ah kamu terlalu ngegemesin. Iya deh iya, aku kangennya sama kamu selama liburan. Masa aku kangen orang lain sih ? Karena aku kangennya sama kamu, pulang sekolah mau _nggak_ kita jalan dulu ? Melepas rindu gituu ." ajak Mark pada Haechan yang sudah mulai mengurangi acara ngambeknya dan memasang pose berfikir.

"Karna kamu udah bilang kamu kangen aku, boleh lah kita jalan dulu. Kebetulan aku juga _bete_ dirumah. Aku ke kelas duluan ya Mark _hyung_ , sampai ketemu pulang sekolah nanti yang." Ucap Haechan dan mengecup pipi Mark singkat dan sedikit berbisik pada Mark

' _Makasih ya udah jerawatan gara gara kangen aku. Selama liburan juga aku kangen Mark hyung saranghae hyung'_

Dan akhirnya Haechan berlari menuju kelasnya yang berada di lorong sebelah dengan Mark yang menatap punggung Haechan yang semakin menjauh. Dan tiba tiba Mark tersenyum lebar sambil memegang pipinya.

 _Well,_ pelajaran hidup yang penting dari hari ini yang dapat diambil Mark adalah Bersyukurlah atas sesuatu yang terjadi. Setidaknya setelah menahan malu dan kesal karna Jerawatnya, Mark mendapat balasan yang sangat menguntungkan. Mark bisa kencan dengan Haechan,bonus kecupan dipipi malah.

 **END**

Haihaaii setelah 2 minggu menghilang akhirnya yumii balik lagi dengan ff yang gak jelas ini. Maafkan Yumii kalau bahasanya berantakan, karena Yumii pengen pake bahasa yang enak aja gitu.

Btw, Congrats buat NCT127 yang comeback. Udah ada bang John dan Doyoung pula. Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun trainee akhirnya debut juga bang John.. ditunggu aja Hansol sama Kun.

Lagi Back 2 U sama Baby Don't Like It itu favorit yumii. Semuanya juga enak, tapi yumii paling suka 2 lagu barusan. Haechan makin manis ya ? :") sempet terharu juga dia post foto Mark di IG tapi Mark gak post foto sama Haechan :") dasar _seme_ _tsundere_ :"(.

Yaaa pokoknya mari kita kibarkan perindustrian/? Ff Markhyuck/Markchan iniii. Mari kita bersatu untuk kemajuan Markhyuck kedepannya.

 **LOVE MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN**

 **Nakayumii**


End file.
